This invention relates to an improved system for separating and removing oil based matter from liquids such as water, the system being particularly useful in the continuous treatment of acqueous liquids including thick oil residue, as are to be found in the drain tanks for the waste of industrial plants.
Prior art techniques and systems for separating and removing oil based matter floating on industrial processing waste waters are both numerous and varied.
The principle underlying such techniques is essentially one of draining such waste to collecting tanks, thereafter either the waste liquids are allowed to sediment and separate according to their specific gravities--the lighter materials being then removed by overflow--or a surface is brought to contact the tank free surface, whereto said materials are caused to adhere for subsequent removal and collection into suitable containers.
This improved system is related to machines operating on the principle of movable adhesion surfaces.